


Before the Ashes Fall

by Fangirlistic_Fangirl, Lady_Seeress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Collab, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, INDEFINITE HIATUS, Other, Spoilers, hahahahaha kill me, idk - Freeform, kinda me just messing around, mostly just practice, various relationships - Freeform, whats ifs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlistic_Fangirl/pseuds/Fangirlistic_Fangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Seeress/pseuds/Lady_Seeress
Summary: Sacrifices will be made, but which do we give, and which do we keep?Yet sometimes, those we keep we must give away, but that never means you have to give it all, even if it feels like you are.





	Before the Ashes Fall

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda just a collab, apologies for any OOCness, I'm trying my best.
> 
> Also this is just a Prologue.

Wherever she looked, there was death and destruction, bodies of fallen Asgardians surrounding her, the smell of blood and smoke wafted around making her sick to her stomach. In her haze, she could barely make out the sound of a man preaching them. 

Vigdis grunted, she tried to push off the debris that has fallen on her during the attack, but to no avail, even for her it was too heavy and she was too tired to summon her magic. The blonde lifted her head, the world around her started to spin, making her regret that decision. She waited a few seconds until her vision focused on the shadows that were standing across the wrecked ship, only then, did she recognize their attackers. Anger rose inside her as she remembered the terrified, agonizing screams of the innocent as they were mercilessly murdered.

Once again Vigdis tried to move, calling what little magic she could to help, this time she was able to move, to drag herself out of the debris just a little so only her legs were trapped. “Undying loyalty?” she heard the sound of cracking bones, a terrible feeling rose inside her. Thor’s cry filled the place, she lifted her head up to see what was happening and the only thing she could make out was her friend crying over someone’s body before the destroyed ship blew out.

**Author's Note:**

> If the prologue is confusing, please comment and I'll explain! It's meant to be confusing :)


End file.
